Poison and Wine
by roxyhoney
Summary: What if the Originals never came in contact with the Mystic Falls gang? Follow the lives of Bonnie and Caroline as they take on college and come in contact with Klaus and Kol Mikaelson; their professors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first Kennett/ Klaroline fanfiction. I usually write for Bamon, but I decided to explore my ideas into other couples. I really hate that Kol is no longer with us on the show but through fanfiction and youtube videos, he lives on. And I would love some more Klaroline action on the show….a kiss or something lol. But enough of my little rant. This story is going to be based on Bonnie and Caroline leaving Mystic Falls and starting a life in College. I don't know if Whitmore College is in Mystic Falls, but in my story it's not. This story is also about what if The originals never came to mystic falls; if the gang never knew about the originals. This story will be following some parts of the show…very loosely though. A lot of things also have happened differently than what we know. Also the title is poison and wine after that song from the Civil Wars. So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and if you have any questions, please ask! Xoxo**

**No copyright intended.**

* * *

The sun shining brightly through Bonnie Bennett's window wasn't the source that made her eyes flutter slowly open; it was the buzzing from her loud alarm clock. She had every intention of throwing it, hoping it would shatter into pieces against her wall, but she was able to gain composure and just turn it off.

Before she could even think about attempting to get out of her cozy comfortable bed, Bonnie glanced around her new room, and couldn't help but let a soft smile cascade through her lips. Several months ago, she would never imagine herself being here about to attend her first day at Whitmore University. It wasn't that Bonnie wasn't smart and couldn't get into college; it was just that the last couple of years had been completely draining. Finding out she was a witch, that there were vampires in the world, that her best friend and mother got turned into one, and the fact that with everything she almost lost her life by letting dark magic consume her.

She would never forget the face of her Dad's best friend, Atticus Shane, a face and name that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. He was originally supposed to help her control her magic, but instead, controlled her into turning her back against her friends. He manipulated and used her….mentally, physically and sexually. To this day she could never forgive herself for the things she did with Shane. And after each time she would tell herself she would no longer do it again, but somehow he would always get into her head….even the times she didn't want too. Her dad never knew until it was too late…until she was too far gone to be helped.

Shane had seduced her into letting a powerful dark magic, called expression consume her, and after his death and bringing her back from the brink of death, Bonnie took the whole summer to rejuvenate…to become normal again, well as normal as anyone could get being a witch. She still had expression deep inside of her, but she was now able to control it.

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts when her blonde best friend walked through her door, still dressed in sleep wear. Caroline pulled back the covers and got in next to her .

If it weren't for Caroline and her patience, Bonnie would probably still be on the brink of death. After everything that happened, she was the one to take Bonnie away to recuperate and get back to her normal self. So, it had been Bonnie and Caroline the whole summer.

"Please tell me why we signed up for a 9:00 class?" Caroline asked, as she pulled the covers over herself.

"Your guess is as good as mine," She answered, lying back down with her head next to Caroline.

Bonnie and Caroline had become inseparable throughout everything that had happened when their lives became bombarded with the supernatural, so it only seemed right that they attend the same college. Even though they had the option of staying in the dorms, they chose to rent a two bedroom apartment across the street from the university. They wouldn't know how to explain to their roommates or the people on their hall why one of them was drinking out of a blood bag and the other was floating things with her mind. So, they opted for going into their savings and their parents help with an apartment, and it only took about two weeks to fix it up and make it look homey.

There was a time in the beginning of high school where it was supposed to be three girls sharing a place; Elena was supposed to be their roommate. But with everything that happened, Elena chose to go away with Damon, leaving not just Stefan, but Bonnie and Caroline distraught.

After Damon killed Bonnie's mother and turned her into a vampire, Elena's mind was still consumed with helping the Salvatore brothers and making sure that they were okay. And when Bonnie almost risked her life and her magic to make Elena human again from being a vampire, she didn't get as much as a thank you. And after all of that, Shane came into the picture and well…that was something she didn't want to think of right now.

After everything went down, after graduation, Elena decided to leave with Damon, Stefan disappeared, and they hadn't heard from him since graduation day, and Bonnie and Caroline left Mystic Falls to attend Whitmore. And through everything they could finally take a break and be happy. Well, somewhat happy.

Caroline was glad to have Bonnie as her clutch, her rock…her everything. Ever since Tyler left after graduation, she hadn't heard from him and it left her in complete turmoil. He went away to control his wolf side, fearing the fact that he would lose control and bite her one day. She held a sense of despair ever since. The girls pretty much helped each other this summer, leaning on one another for support.

Even though Bonnie still felt an ounce of sincerity for Elena, Caroline really couldn't. Caroline had been tortured several times because of someone trying to get to the doppelganger. And even though Caroline was a vampire and could turn her emotions off not to care; it's not something she wanted to do…it's not the way she wanted to live, and with that being said, she was just tired of always being on the brink of death for Elena. And especially after everything that happened with Bonnie, it showed who your true friends were in crisis.

She may have been sad, and sometimes even caught herself crying from time to time, but Caroline had Bonnie, and she was grateful for that. The only thing that she wasn't grateful for was this 9:00 class that they were about to be late for. They had 30 minutes to get ready, and they were still lying in bed.

Since their first year was manly core classes; three of the five they were taking together and two of them were with the same professor.

"Bonnie, promise me something?" Caroline asked softly, as she turned to look at her best friend, well more like her sister.

Bonnie's eyes connected with Caroline's, "Anything."

"Promise me this year that we will have fun… that we will enjoy ourselves, that we will be okay. That no matter what we won't leave each other."

Bonnie held on to Caroline's hand and squeezed it tightly; knowing that it wouldn't hurt her. "I promise."

Tears were about to form at both of the girl's eyes but Caroline sat up and cleared her throat, "Okay, let's go get dressed before I start crying and we never leave."

Bonnie pulled Caroline into a hug before they got up, "I love you, Care."

"I love you too, Bons." A few tears escaped their eyes, "Okay, now really, we're going to be late."

* * *

_9:05am._

Bonnie and Caroline arrived on campus with several students either rushing to class or just hanging out just walking the campus. It took Bonnie and Caroline about five minutes to find their class, leaving them ten minutes late. They knew they should have explored the other day instead of ordering pizza and watching reruns of Scandal, but Olivia and Fitz held their captivation.

As they walked into class, that at least held more than seventy students, all eyes went to them. Bonnie felt a bit nervous, not liking the attention being their way. Caroline held the same feeling, but quickly held her head up high and walked to a seat in the middle of the students; with Bonnie finding a seat beside her.

"For the future, ladies, tardiness in my class is not acceptable." The beautiful accented voice, caused Caroline and Bonnie's eyes to snap to the front rather quickly.

Their professor was gorgeous….beyond gorgeous.

That's when Bonnie noticed that there were probably three men in this class and the rest women. No wonder.

Caroline's heart almost caught in her throat looking at the man that would be teaching their class all semester. He was insanely handsome….wow.

When his eyes briefly connected with hers, Caroline didn't know if she imagined it. She had too, because he was her professor.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. You can all call me Klaus, Mr. Mikaleson. I am not picky." He said, making the girls swoon as they gazed at him.

Bonnie would have chuckled a bit, until someone as equally handsome walked through the door with a smile that almost made Bonnie swoon…. And she wasn't the swooning type. Okay there was that one time when Stefan was new to their high school, but other than that she didn't swoon.

"Ah and when I mention tardiness," Klaus said with a smile to the classroom, "I also mean my TA. Everyone this is Kol Mikaelson."

Bonnie and Caroline noticed even more girls about to faint over the smile that Kol gave, "Hello class, I am the nice brother."

His voice was equally sinful.

Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other; knowing that they were thinking the same exact same thing. How the hell were they going to get any work done?

"Very well," Klaus said, holding in the eye roll he wanted to give his brother, "This is my first rather large class, but I would like to know the names of each and every one of you. So, we will go down the row and say our names and where we are from."

Klaus and Kol leaned against Klaus's desk in the front of the classroom with their arms crossed over their chest. They looked like GQ models, making the room seem ten times smaller.

It was almost Caroline's turn to stand up and say her name, but as the girl on the other side of her went, Caroline found herself staring at the front of the classroom again. And this time she knew she wasn't imagining it, Mr. Mikaelson was staring at her. The heat flew to her cheeks, and instead of looking at him when she stood up, she glanced at everyone in the class, "My name is Caroline Forbes and I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

This really sparked Klaus's attention and Kol's. Kol glanced at his brother for a mere second and then back to the blonde from Mystic Falls who was now taking her seat. When the lady sitting next to her stood up to announce her name, his breath caught in his throat for a moment. She was beautiful.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett, and I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia as well." Her eyes glanced at Kol's for a moment and noticed that he was staring intently at her. It made her feel a little uneasy, causing her to look away.

As the other students announced their name, Bonnie tried to keep her attention to the crowd, but she could see out of her peripheral that Kol kept glancing her way. She really hoped no one else noticed.

Kol had to remind himself that he was in front of the class room and had to pay everyone attention, but for some reason his eyes kept making their way back to the lovely Bonnie Bennett. He may rather enjoy being his older brother's Teaching Assistant after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully you all want me to continue! Because I have a few ideas on where I want to take this story. Just in case anyone was wondering, Klaus and Kol are still original vampires…well Klaus is the hybrid, but I just wanted to let everyone know. But they're not as evil in this story. Again, I hope you all enjoy, and please review! =) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows, favorites, and as well as the silent readers! Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

Caroline sat down at a table in the Whitmore Pub with an ice coffee and a blueberry muffin. She had several hours until her next class, so she decided to check out the establishment that a lot of Whitmore students went. Bonnie had another class right after their first class, so they departed ways and would catch up with each other later. She couldn't help but smile to herself at all the unfamiliar faces that were in her line of vision. She liked seeing new people and she was glad that she and Bonnie got the chance to do so.

The Whitmore Pub reminded Caroline of the Mystic Grille, except full of college students and a lot brighter. She could definitely see herself spending a lot of time here, especially because this was by far the best blueberry muffin and ice coffee she had tasted in a while. But the amazing food wasn't the only reason she was here; the blond hair boy, who had become one of her best friends, walked in with a smile that caused her to smile.

She stood up and embraced him in her arms, "Matt!" Hearing a small groan escape his lips, Caroline almost forgot her strength and quickly let him go, "I've missed you." They hadn't seen each other since graduation, and only shared a few phone calls during the summer.

"I've missed you too, Care." He smiled, and sat down across from her.

"How have you been? How was your summer? Tell me everything?" She beamed.

Matt couldn't help but let laughter escape his lips. He missed Caroline's bubbly personality over the summer.

"I've been alright. They made me manager at the Grille." Caroline congratulated him on all of his hard work. And he was thankful and happy at his accomplishment, but there were still those moments that he wished he could still go to college. His funds were low and he wasn't able to get any scholarships. So, he continued to work himself to death until he could save the money and pay his way in.

After the waitress came and asked Matt for his order, he continued speaking, "It's not the same without you guys. I mean Jeremy is still there, but he's pretty much in the same boat as I am….it's just not the same."

Caroline grabbed his hand gently, trying to provide comfort. She loved Matt dearly and she hated that she couldn't give him the happiness that he deserved. Through everything that they had been through, Matt being human through it all had been more difficult than anything. His mother wasn't around and had no intention too, his sister was killed, and all of his friends were supernatural. Now, other than Jeremy, without Caroline and Bonnie there it was as if he had no one.

"Has anyone…um…been back…. Elena? Stefan? Damon?...Tyler?" She knew Tyler hadn't visited, but she couldn't help but add his name.

Matt saw somewhat of a hopeful look when she mentioned Tyler's name, and he wished that he could give her better news. "Elena stopped by a few times with Damon to check in on Jeremy. I haven't seen Stefan since graduation and Tyler hasn't contacted me since….."

They were silent for a moment, and the waitress dropped off a coffee for Matt.

"Well, Matt this is going to be the best week of your life. And there is a party tonight, where we will get drunk and experience a nasty hangover in the morning."

Matt laughed, "Some things never change."

"You got that right." She smiled.

"How is Bonnie doing?" He asked, inquiring about his other best friend. He had missed her dearly as well, and after everything that happened their senior year with Bonnie going to a dark place and almost losing her life, he worried about her more than anything. He was grateful that she was able to rely on Caroline to bring her back to the Bonnie they all knew.

"She's doing a lot better. This summer really helped her." Honestly, this summer helped them both. She then looked at her watch, "And in about thirty minutes I say we show up outside her class and surprise her. You know she's probably going to cry when she sees you."

Caroline and Matt continued talking and sharing stories about parts of their summer, all the while Caroline's mind kept drifting towards her professor; Niklaus Mikaelson. This was going to be one hell of a college semester.

* * *

Bonnie was glad her calculus class ended early, because even on the first day, the professor had given them several assignments to be due on their next class day, and it gave Bonnie the impression that it was going to be a tough semester.

As she walked out of class, a flyer on one of the many bulletin boards caught her eye. _Dance Club._ Bonnie enjoyed to dance in her spare time… well those moments that she used to get spare time, she would spend those moments in front of her mirror doing dance moves…some tasteful, and some that should only be done behind closed doors. She then decided to take one of the many flyers and put it in her bag. She would make it a priority to be as normal as possible and that included going back and doing things she loved to do.

As she turned around to walk on, she began texting Caroline to see where she was, and accidently bumped into someone. "I am so sorry." She apologized, and when her eyes finally connected with the person, her breath caught in her throat a bit.

"No, it is my fault dear; I was not paying attention to where I was going." Kol Mikaelson's accent invaded her ears, and a smile so sinful and immaculate crossed his face.

It had to be a crime to be that gorgeous, and Bonnie wasn't blind.

"You are Bonnie Bennett, right?" He already knew who she was, and him running into her was no accident.

Bonnie had to hold her composure, because she was not the type drop her panties for a sexy guy with a nice accent. "Yeah, and you're Mr. Mikaelson the TA."

"Ah, dear, Mr. Mikaelson is my brother. I don't have a problem with _you_ calling me Kol." His voice held a bit of arrogance, and Bonnie wasn't that impressed.

But it did look like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"I'll stick to Mr. Mikaelson."

She had fire to her, but he expected her too… and he was quite fond of it.

Their gaze held one another, and for a moment, Bonnie almost lost her defiance.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need help in my brother's class, do not hesitate to ask me." He was happy that he held her gaze.

"I hope you extend your help to all of your students."

"In fact, I do." He lied. He wanted all of his students to succeed, but at the end of the day he was over a thousand years old, he really couldn't care less at the end of the day.

His accent was like euphoria to her ears. Hold it together Bonnie, she thought. "Well if I do need help, which I probably won't, then I'll look into getting a tutor."

Kol was about to respond to her feistiness, when she looked passed him and her eyes widened, he almost thought something was wrong and prepared to attack, but her lips curved into a smile.

Bonnie walked past Kol not giving him a second glance, as her eyes connected to Matt and Caroline. She didn't realize she was moving swiftly until she jumped into Matt's arms.

"Oh my God, Matt! You're here!" Matt held onto Bonnie, not wanting to let her go. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Bons."

Kol watched as Bonnie jumped into the blonde hair guy's arms, and he felt an ounce of anger cross over him; anger that wasn't allowed to be there.

"Very smooth brother," He felt his brother's hand clasp his shoulder.

"Let me guess, you heard everything." He said, still looking at Bonnie and the scene before him.

"Unfortunately," Klaus answered, his eyes gazing over to Caroline for a moment. "I don't know what possessed you to talk to the Bennett witch." When Caroline and Bonnie first entered his class this morning, he knew without a doubt that Caroline was a vampire and that Bonnie had power radiating out of her. When she revealed her last name, it all made sense. The only thing was that even though Bennett witches were the first and had extraordinary power; he could sense that Bonnie had more than just power that derived from nature coursing through her. Both he and Kol could practically taste the expression that was held dormant within her.

"I just wanted to make sure that if she needed help, she would know that she could rely on me to help her." He turned to look at him.

"I'm sure you that is exactly why you made your presence known to her." Klaus said; his eyes never leaving Caroline's laughing form.

Kol noticed, "And why do you keep staring at the blonde vampire, Niklaus?" He asked, "A professor and his student is a bit disturbing don't you think." He joked, knowing it would tick off his older brother.

"And you gazing at the Bennett witch like a lost pup with your situation is too a dilemma…don't you think?"

Kol couldn't say anything after that, and Klaus knew he hit a nerve, but he really didn't care. They have been a live for over a thousand years; it wouldn't feel right if they didn't taunt each other from time to time.

With no more words being said between them, they continued to stare on at Bonnie, Caroline, and who they learned as Matt. Not really caring that other students, more so women, were stumbling over themselves once eyeing the Mikaelson's.

"What are you doing here?!" Bonnie asked, happier than ever that Matt was standing before her.

"I had to come visit my girls." He said putting his arms around both Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm so glad you're here." Tears were invading her eyes.

"I told you she was going to cry." Caroline smiled, teasing Bonnie.

Bonnie playfully glared at Caroline, and grabbed Matt in another hug. And that's when the tears fell. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She knew people probably thought she was weird crying in the middle of the building with her arms wrapped around her friend but she didn't care. She missed Matt so much that it was almost painful. So much had happened their last year of high school, and Matt was tried his best to help, not caring that he could have lost his life in the process. And with this being the first time she had seen him in three months, she couldn't help but cry.

Kol watched the scene before him and in that moment, he wanted to be the one consoling Bonnie. When that thought reached his head, not knowing where the hell it came from, he immediately left; leaving Klaus still staring at Caroline.

Caroline felt as if someone was watching her for some reason, and when she glanced in the direction that was slightly pulling her, no one was standing there…just students walking around.

_Weird,_ she thought.

After Bonnie finally sucked in her tears, Matt wiped a tear from his eye that had fallen. He loved Bonnie and Caroline with everything, and was really glad to be here with him; knowing that months ago things could have happened differently.

"Okay, enough with the crying, before I start," Caroline said, "After my last class today we have to find something revealing but not too revealing to wear. And then we pregame for our first official college party." She beamed and Bonnie and Matt rolled their eyes and laughed. Oh how they all missed this.

Tonight they would get drunk and have fun.

* * *

Later that day, Caroline walked out of her class, staring at her cellphone, texting Bonnie to see if she was at the apartment. By doing so, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone.

She looked up and her eyes connected with Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson, and the coffee that was now all over his shirt.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" she said, a bit nervously. Klaus radiated everything lustful and sin. And Caroline could definitely sense it. Heat practically pooled from Caroline, and she blamed her vampire blood lust and the fact that she hadn't gotten any in months; thanks to Tyler. Being a vampire had its perks, but your senses were heightened to the extreme, and sometimes it could be hard to control.

"No worries," Klaus's perfect accented voice invaded her ears, "Help me with your name. It's Caroline…?"

"Forbes," She quickly answered, "Caroline Forbes. And I am so sorry for ruining your shirt."

"No worries, love, I have more like it." He did not even feel the pain that most would if hot coffee spilled on them. Plus, it wasn't an accident that she ran into him…. He practically all but waited for her to get out of class. He already taught his two classes for the day; Monday being his short day.

Did he just call me love? She thought to herself, and then quickly erased the thought.

Their eyes held one another, and Klaus couldn't help himself. He looked her up and down…slowly, and the heat definitely flushed through Caroline.

"I must get going, Caroline. I will see you around." He said, and walked away, leaving a stunned Caroline.

_Did he just check her out?_ Was all she could think about as she made her way back to her apartment.

Klaus made his way around the corner, and rolled his eyes as he spotted Kol laughing, "Taking a page out of book, brother?"

"Shut it, Kol."

* * *

That night, it took Bonnie and Caroline what felt like two hours according to Matt, to get dressed. But the finished product did make Matt's jaw drop a bit.

"I don't think I should let you two out the house." Matt joked.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed. Bonnie was wearing black leather jeggings, and a white halter top that showed some of her stomach and cleavage, and white heels. Caroline was wearing short black shorts, a red halter top that matched Bonnie's and red heels. They looked and felt fierce.

"You have a little drool, Matt." Caroline joked, causing them all too laugh.

After taking a few shots, they walked across the street to the pub. The great thing about the pub is that it turned sometimes college students could hold parties or special events for a cheap price. And it was definitely a transformation from earlier.

The place was packed, and Bonnie and Caroline were getting hit on by practically every guy in the place…hell even a few girls. Matt even got hit on by a few girls.

As time went by, they were all dancing among everyone. Bonnie and Caroline grinding into whichever guy came up behind them, and Matt getting his dance from girls who got in front of him. They were all intoxicated and having a great time.

As Bonnie was enjoying herself dancing with a guy, who probably gave her his name several times, but she couldn't remember it, she eyed a familiar face in the corner staring at her.

Upon seeing Kol, her face immediately flushed. She didn't know why she felt a little drawn to him, but when her feet began moving towards his direction, she didn't stop it. At this moment, she would blame it on the alcohol.

"It isn't creepy at all that you're at a college party." She said, sarcastically with her voice raised, so he could hear her above the noise, not knowing that he would be able to hear her even if she whispered.

"I am not much older than you, love." Yes, that was a lie, but he didn't look much older than her.

"Yeah, but you're the TA, which means shouldn't you be going over some curriculum you're your professor brother?" Bonnie was definitely drunk, because she could tell that she was somewhat flirting.

"I like to take a break from time to time." His voice was low, seductively almost.

Bonnie couldn't help but shiver. Even though she was under the influence, she couldn't deny the way her body began to feel.

"Well it's creepy that you're over here staring at me." She said, admitting that alcohol made her bold.

"Who says I was staring at you, love?"

And she felt completely stupid once hearing him say that. Of course he was staring at someone else. The only people that gave Bonnie a chance was either trying to kill her, cheating on her with a ghost…or, trying to use and abuse her. It never failed.

Kol could tell that he said something, because her eyes lowered for a second, so he quickly said, "But if I were staring at you, it is because you look ravishing."

Bonnie wasn't expecting those words to escape his lips. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He walked a little closer to her, causing her back to hit the wall. No one could see them, as they stood in the corner.

When his hand gently traced down her hair, and connected with her cheek, Bonnie instantly froze. The feeling hit her harder than anything. She remembered feeling this way when she touched Stefan all those years ago, but this was worse.

"I-I have t-to go." Her voice was a bit shaky. She was instantly sobering up, but the alcohol still held an effect on her.

She was about to move, but he held his hands up against the wall, blocking her. "Do not be afraid of me Bonnie, I will not hurt you." He said, trying to reassure her. Something Kol never did for anyone. "I make friends with witches rather easily."

Bonnie instantly gave him a mild aneurysm, causing him to grab his head, releasing her. She then ran away from him, and looked for Caroline and Matt so they could leave.

Kol would have smiled at Bonnie using her power on him, but his head was pounding. He usually made friends with witches so he never experienced their crucial brain aneurysms that much, back in the day. It was always Klaus that the witches didn't take that well of a liking too.

He had no idea why Bonnie was starting to hold an affect over him when they just met earlier today. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Caroline stood outside to get some air. She was definitely drunk, and even though she was a vampire and could sober up fast, she still drank a lot of hard liquor tonight.

"Fancy seeing you here, Caroline," The familiar accented voice drifted towards her ears.

Caroline turned to see Klaus standing before her. "Fancy seeing you here too." She said, her words slurred a bit. "What are you doing here? This is for college students. Are you one of those professors who try to hang out with their students?"

Klaus's smile made Caroline's heart jump, "I am actually here to pick up my brother. He is in there somewhere."

Oh, that made perfect sense, she thought. She would probably regret saying this in the morning, but right now, she didn't care. "You know Mr. Mikaelson, you are like insanely hot….like you're on fire hot. Like…damn….why are you my professor?"

Klaus laughed. He was about to say something, but Bonnie and Matt rushed out of the Pub.

"Care, there you are." Bonnie said, and then looked at Klaus. She quickly looked away, and grabbed on to Caroline, "We need to go."

"Wait, what? It's not even midnight yet, Bons."

"I'll explain everything at home. We really need to go Care, please."

Caroline saw the persistence on her best friend's face, and when she turned around to tell Klaus bye, he wasn't there anymore.

And though she was intoxicated, she wasn't stupid.

Klaus was a….

"Care, Kol is a vampire…and I think Klaus is too." Even though no one was outside, Bonnie said it low enough where only Caroline could hear her.

With that being said, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt made their way back to the apartment. They were right when they said it was going to be one hell of a semester.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that the characters will seem OOC at times. And if you think it's moving too fast, because they all just met and are feeling attractions to one another, trust me, there is A LOT more to come. LOL. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. And please review and let me know what you think! Thank you. Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner! To Teodora Vucicevi, you mentioned that I should consider a Beta? Don't think I'm crazy and lame for not knowing this, but what is a Beta. I figure it has something to do with editing, but I'm not sure of the specifics. Help Please! Because sometimes I either write late at night or I get so use to my writing style that I don't notice my mistakes lol. But I'm looking to improve. Again than you all for the wonderful comments and hope you enjoy this chapter because trust me, it's just the beginning.**

* * *

Bonnie walked out of her bathroom, freshly out of the shower wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. A small smile formed on her lips once seeing Matt passed out asleep on her bed. He had inhaled one to many Patron shots before and during the party and now he was out for the count. Her eyes lingered on him for a little longer; she had missed him deeply and was extremely glad that he would be staying with she and Caroline for the week.

Speaking of Caroline, as Bonnie began drying her hair with her towel, her blonde best friend through her door and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. "Our professors being vampires just doesn't seem right; why would they be teaching classes and not killing the students?"

Bonnie wondered the same thing. "I don't know… it's just weird. When Kol touched me, it felt different from just your ordinary vampire. He felt… I don't know… it was like this rush of power engulfed me. It was dangerous, Care." She said sitting down on her bed.

"That's just all we need," Caroline said, grabbing a comb and combing down Bonnie's wet hair, "And to think they teach two of our classes." She paused for a moment, thinking. "But if they wanted to hurt us they would have done it by now, right?"

_Good point,_ Bonnie thought, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I gave Kol a light aneurysm, grabbed Matt and just ran out of there."

"Well, I'm sure I could take them, if they become a problem." Her eyes then narrowed in an accusing manner. "And by the way, how did Kol get close enough to touch you?"

Bonnie knew what her best friend was implying, and she quickly put a stop to it, "I think he was attempting to hit on me, but if that was the case then I 'm not in any way interested." And she had definite reasons behind her statement.

Caroline wasn't buying it. "He _is_ pretty gorgeous though; actually _insanely_ gorgeous."

"Yeah and he seems way too arrogant which is a turnoff and plus he's a vampire." She then noticed Caroline's reaction, "And before you say anything, I don't get destructive dangerous feelings when I touch you. There was something off about him."

After Caroline tied her hair in a ponytail, something came to Bonnie's mind, "And what about me finding you outside with Professor Mikaelson…or Klaus, whatever he wants us to call him."

"He was here to pick up his brother," She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Thank you very much."

Bonnie gave Caroline the look, but decided to keep her mouth shut, "Maybe we should drop the classes with them tomorrow and add something else. Drop and Add times aren't over until the end of the week."

"Maybe we should all talk about this tomorrow." Matt said out of nowhere.

Bonnie and Caroline both looked at him. His eyes were still closed, but he had a frown on his face, letting them know that the effect of the alcohol was having effects on him. They both shared a smile and then climbed under the covers with Matt being in the middle. They cuddled into Matt, and he was able to put his arms around both of them before falling back to sleep.

Matt was right, tomorrow they would deal with everything, but tonight…tonight they would just sleep.

* * *

Luckily, Bonnie and Caroline's first class started at 11:00, giving them plenty of time to rest from the night before and plenty of time to brace themselves from seeing the two vampires that taught their class. The only problem was that their first class was with the Mikaelson brothers.

Bonnie and Caroline showed up to class ten minutes early, and was a little surprised that no one was present. But then it hit them that probably the majority of the class went to the party last night, and were either going to be right on time or a few minutes late. They were a bit relieved that the Mikaelson's hadn't entered yet.

It hit 11:00 and no one showed.

"Do you think they cancelled it?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie didn't think so; there wasn't a sign on the door, and she didn't see an email when she checked it earlier.

Before she could say anything, the accented voice that they were growing accustomed too filled their ears, "For the other students yes, for you two, _class_ is just beginning."

Both Caroline and Bonnie stood up quickly as their eyes connected with Klaus and Kol.

Bonnie could sense their power radiate through the air, but she would be damned if she showed them any fear.

After Kol locked the door, he joined his brother at his desk, finding a seat on the top of it. His eyes never left Bonnie's and he couldn't help but let a smile form to his lips at her defiance. He could sense that she felt no fear towards them, and he could feel her power radiate throughout the room.

It was Caroline who spoke up, "What do you want from us?"

Klaus's eyes were imbedded in Caroline the moment he walked through the door. The way she stood up defiantly, trying to block her best friend, showed that she had more than just courage. And he couldn't lie that it turned him on.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, dear," Kol flashed them a grin, "We just want a taste is all." His eyes flashing over to Bonnie's.

Before Bonnie could lift her hand to cause damage, Klaus stood and spoke up, "What my idiot brother is trying to say is…. we mean you no harm. And we want to make sure it is not one sided."

Bonnie and Caroline weren't expecting those words to come from his mouth.

"How do we know that you're not going to try and kill us when we try to walk out of here or some time in class?" Caroline asked, her eyes never leaving Klaus.

"Because trust me, if we wanted to kill you, we would have done it last night." Kol answered.

"Kol…" Klaus glared at his brother. Klaus and his family may have been the most powerful vampires, well in his case hybrid, that ever roamed the earth, but fifty years ago they stopped the destructive path they were on and decided to lead a more human based life. It wasn't that difficult due to the fact they've lived for a thousand years, and it wasn't hard to try something new.

Well, Klaus and Kol only had a few slip ups throughout the years, but that was irrelevant information that no one needed to know.

"Excuse my brother…. He hasn't had much home training. Like I said before, we mean you no harm, as long as you make no mistakes in exposure. We kind of like this little town… I would hate to have to destroy it."

They could hear the mild threat in Klaus's voice.

But Caroline could hold just as much threat into her voice, "Well let's just hope you do the same, because we would hate to have to destroy you."

And with those last words, Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and walked out of the classroom without looking back.

"Is your plan to burn a whole into Ms. Forbes, brother?" Kol joked.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You're engaged Kol, what is your excuse for staring at Ms. Bennett?"

_Touché._

* * *

Several hours later, Bonnie was seated in the Whitmore Pub with her calculus book out, doing the many assignments that were due tomorrow. She only had one more class in a few hours, and since Matt was still resting from last night and Caroline was in class, this was her outlet.

But she couldn't necessarily say that she was making any progress, because the only thing that was on her mind at the moment was the two vampire brothers that were teaching two of her classes; especially the teaching assistant.

Kol seemed as if he were going to be a problem, and not just because he was a vampire.

A female accented voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

Bonnie looked up to see a gorgeous blonde woman, who looked to be around her age. She looked like a super model.

"Um… sure." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"I noticed the blue calculus book a mile away. Let me guess, Mr. Langford?" she asked, referring to the Calculus professor.

"Yes, and he already has us doing a million assignments." Bonnie laughed.

"I was just transferred into his class for the Monday and Wednesday time and I went to go introduce myself, and he gave me like ten assignments all due tomorrow." Rebekah said, taking a sip of her ice coffee.

"Are you in his 11:00 class?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, please tell me I will know a familiar face now?" Bonnie nodded. "Great! Do you have any more classes today?"

Bonnie smiled at this girl's energetic personality. It reminded her of Caroline. "Physics in an hour, unfortunately."

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "Wait… what's your name?"

Bonnie didn't even realize that they hadn't exchange names.

"My name is Bonnie…. Bonnie Bennett."

"Nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm Rebekah. I think we are going to be good friends." She smiled.

* * *

It was 10:00 at night, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt were walking around Whitmore Park, lost in several conversations, glad that no one was out at this time.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Matt." Bonnie told him.

"Me too, I think I laid on the bathroom floor for half the day." He shuddered, thinking of how he felt earlier.

"What kind of name is Rebekah anyway?" Caroline asked irritated, interrupting their conversation.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Ever since Bonnie told Caroline about meeting Rebekah and that they had two classes together, she hadn't stopped talking about it; thinking that she was going to get replaced.

"It's a name, Caroline." Bonnie answered, while Matt laughed.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't make new friends so suddenly, Bons. She could have an ulterior motive."

Bonnie laughed, "Really Caroline? Do you hear yourself right now?"

"What?" she asked, not realizing that her logic sound absurd.

Before Bonnie could say anything, a pain coursed through her body causing her to stop walking.

"Bonnie?!" Matt and Caroline yelled.

Bonnie fell to her knees, gripping onto her stomach. She pulled her hand away and viewed the blood on her hands. She could register Matt bending down and pulling her into his arms, but her vision was becoming blurry.

Even though Caroline was frantic, she bit into her wrist and was about to force her blood down Bonnie's throat, but something mauled her from behind causing her to fall on the ground.

She was now lying on her back with a wolf growling and snapping its teeth at her. She tried her best to push it off because she knew that a werewolf bite was lethal to vampires. She remembered Elena telling her about Rose, and that it got really bad before Damon had to kill her.

When Caroline was finally able to push the werewolf off, she stood up with her vampire speed, ready to face off, but the werewolf looked at her and then sped off.

_Okay, that was weird,_ Caroline thought. But when she turned around she noticed two more behind Bonnie and Matt and they were coming closer.

As one leaped into the air, about to pounce on Matt, Caroline slammed into the wolf, causing it to fly a few feet back.

Bonnie could hear the commotion on and off, and could dimly feel Matt trying to hold her close to protect her. The position he was holding her in, she was able to slightly see another werewolf coming closer to them and Caroline fighting with another one.

Bonnie didn't know when or how it happened, but the feeling of rage entered her body, and the energy from her expression consumed her.

Matt noticed when Bonnie's eyes turned pitch black and when the veins visibly coursed through her body, reaching her face. She held the gaze of the wolf who was about to attack Matt, and then it caught on fire. The flames consumed the wolf until there was nothing left.

Upon seeing that, the other werewolf that Caroline was fighting, ran away.

Caroline ran up to Bonnie, and softly moved her hair out of her face, "Bonnie….Bonnie, it's okay…. breathe." Caroline knew what could happen if Bonnie embraced her dark side again, "Breathe, just breathe…."

Bonnie's eyes stayed glued to Caroline's and when her eyes went back to normal and the veins disappeared, she struggled to take a deep breath. And when she coughed and the blood spilled from her lips, her eyes closed and all that surrounded her was darkness.

Matt held her closer, trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. He felt for a pulse and it was there, but barely.

"Caroline, you have to give her blood, you have too…."Matt stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the scared and shocked look on Caroline's face. "Caroline?"

Caroline's hand went slowly to her neck, as she began to feel disoriented. She looked at her hand at the blood that was now displayed on her hand.

Even though it was dark, Matt noticed the bite mark once Caroline's hair wasn't covering her neck anymore.

"Matt…." And before she could comprehend anything else, Caroline was now lying on the ground, trying to breathe. She wanted to help Bonnie, but she couldn't move.

Matt gently laid Bonnie down, and went to check on Caroline, his voice hectic. "Care….oh God, what do I do?" How was he going to get both of his friend's to safety? Matt never felt so helpless, and he hated it.

"We'll take it from here, mate."

Matt turned around to see the Mikaelson brothers standing before him. Before he could say anything, Kol bent down, and looked him in the eye.

"You will go back to Ms. Bennett's and Ms. Forbes's apartment, and you will go to sleep. And when you wake up in the morning, all will be well. You will not remember seeing my brother and I."

And with those words, Matt walked away.

Klaus already had Caroline in his arms, who was going in and out of consciousness, while Kol compelled Matt, and once he was gone, Kol picked up Bonnie and cradled her in his arms.

He could feel her life slowly slipping away, but he could also feel her magic and energy coursing wildly within her.

After witnessing Bonnie take out one of the werewolves with a single look, he knew that she was much more powerful then he thought.

The Mikaelson brothers looked at one another and nodded, before speeding off with the witch and vampire in their arms.

* * *

** A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think through reviews please =) Don't hurt me for making Kol engaged, trust me there is a lot more in store for this story. You all may be wondering why Bonnie didn't sense Rebekah being a vampire. Well, when Bonnie first met the Mikaelson's …especially having that conversation with Kol in the hallway she didn't sense him being a vampire, not until they touched at the party. I know it may seem like Caroline is acting a little weird being a bit jealous. But trust me, Bonnie and Caroline have this friendship that neither of them want anyone to come between if that makes sense. Again, more will be explained throughout the story. I hope you guys stick with it and bear with me on updating =)**

**A little TVD rant if you're interested. lol**

**Now, I'm not going to get that much into the last episode of TVD but I will say that I am beyond pissed off if Bonnie is really dead. And reading spoilers from that EOline news thing Or whatever saying that she is really dead, I just can't take it. Honestly I may stop watching the show if that's the case. I know it's just a show, I get that, but seriously, everything is so repetitive it's annoying. I get that the show is supposed to be based on Elena, Stefan and Damon and making a choice between the Salvatore Brothers, but come on, 4 seasons of just that can get annoying. And I'm tired of Bonnie not getting barely any storyline and when she does it's like four episodes out of the whole season and then she dies yet again to either save Elena or make her happy or just anyone for that matter. And a lot of people who say they don't like Bonnie wouldn't have that attitude if they gave her more interesting storylines that stuck. She started being more badass on the last few episodes. I mean come on I really couldn't stand Caroline in the first season, but when she became a vampire and got more storylines, I really started to like her and her personality. But okay, this whole Bonnie death thing has left me upset. I know it's just a show, but it's just depressing. Okay I'm sorry for the rant!**

**Please review =) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, Favorites, Follows & those who are just reading. It really means a lot! I had every intention of posting this chapter earlier in the week, but my life's crazy schedule has gotten in the way and also trying to get the thoughts flowing for this chapter. But thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, dabbing a wet wash cloth against Caroline's forehead. When he and Kol brought her and Bonnie to their place, they disbursed to their own room. It took Klaus half an hour to calm down the beautiful blonde from thrashing in pain. When he was finally able to do so, he fed her his blood, and now she had succumbed to sleep.

The special thing about Klaus was that his blood was the only thing that could heal the slow throbbing death of a werewolf bite to vampires. He would have shoved it down her throat the moment he entered his place, but he waited until the thrashing around and hallucinations calmed.

After he finished softly dabbing her forehead with the wet cloth, his attentions was to leave her for a moment, to go see how Kol was handling the witch, but as soon as he made a move to get up, a gentle grip on his arm stopped him.

Still as Caroline slept, it was as if her body reached out to him. And Klaus knew that he couldn't leave her….. He didn't want too. And that was unlike him.

So…. He set back down.

* * *

When Kol laid an unconscious Bonnie Bennett in his bed, he immediately bit into his wrist, letting the blood pool to the surface, and brought it to her mouth. It took a moment before she accepted the blood down her throat, but when she did, her eyes shot open.

The fact that her irises were pure white caught Kol a bit off guard, but when her hand clasped on to his, he couldn't fathom the feeling that shot through him. It wasn't just power…. but a sense of warmth.

And before he knew it, the bullet she was shot with floated out of her abdomen and evaporated before his eyes. He saw Bonnie's eyes go back to their exquisite green color, before she succumbed to sleep.

"Kol what the bleeding hell is going on! Why do I smell…?" Rebekah yelled walking into her brother's bedroom, only halting mid- sentence when she noticed her new found friend she met earlier laying asleep on Kol's bed. "Blood…." She continued slowly.

Kol put a finger to his lips, issuing his loud sister to keep quiet. And before she could say anything else, he walked her out of his room and closed the door.

"What is Bonnie doing in your bed? Why is she bleeding….Kol, what did you do?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Why do you automatically think I did something, sister?"

Rebekah glared at him.

"And how do you know the dear witch?"

Rebekah's eyes widened putting two and two together. Meeting Bonnie earlier, she didn't once register that she was a witch. The last name should have put it all in perspective for her, but she was so amp on meeting a new friend and the automatic connection she felt with Bonnie that she didn't even realize.

Seeing his sister's shocked expression, it brought him an understanding, "You did not know her true nature, Rebekah? I believe you are slipping."

She slightly shoved it, "Hush up Kol. You still didn't answer my question, what happened to Bonnie?"

Kol explained the details of him and Klaus finding Bonnie and Caroline being attacked by werewolves.

"Are they alright?" she asked, not caring that she showed worry on her features.

"Bonnie is fine, she is resting now and I am guessing Nik has healed Caroline because she has stopped yelling and thrashing around."

Rebekah tried moving past him to go into his room, but Kol blocked her yet again.

"She is going to need to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

"And she knows who I am; hence I help Nik teach a class she is in. You can see her later, Bex."

Rebekah's eyes connected with her brother's. There was something hiding behind them that she almost didn't want to question; a look that she had never seen before cross his features.

And when he turned away from her about to open his door to go back and sit with Bonnie, he stopped at what Rebekah said next.

"You are engaged Kol."

He didn't look back at her before he walked inside and closed the door; wishing he could slam it. The next person who reminded him that he was engaged, he swore he would rip their heart out.

Rebekah could only let out a breath of frustration. She knew her brother and she knew how possessive he could be over his things. And as crazy as it sound even to her, the look he gave her when she wanted to go in to see Bonnie and the fact that he is in there taking care of her spoke volumes. Especially since he was to be married in the next eight months.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes slowly drifted open and it took her a moment to take in her surroundings. Realizing that she was in an unfamiliar place, she immediately sat up.

"Don't be frightened, dear." A familiar accented voice drifted to her ears.

She looked in the direction of his voice, and her eyes connected with Kol, whom was sitting on a chair beside her.

"What happened? Where am I? " Her voice was soft yet held worry as she still felt disoriented.

Kol walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, facing her.

"You do not remember?"

She shook her head, but when she looked down and noticed her shirt caked with blood, memories came rushing back to her. She, Caroline, and Matt were attacked by werewolves.

"Oh, God, where's Caroline? Where's Matt." She stood out of bed, on shaky legs, determine to find her friends. If anything had happened to them, she didn't know what she would do.

Kol stood up quickly in front of her, and held her shoulders softly, "They are safe, little witch."

Bonnie could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, but she just had to see for herself. Even though she felt as if she could fall out any moment, she still tried to move past him.

He was able to stop her again, "Bonnie you must lay back down you look as if you will fall over. Your friends are safe. Niklaus has informed me that Caroline is sleeping."

"But werewolf bites kill vampires." And she felt sick just thinking about it.

"Yes and my brother is the only one with a cure." He said, leading her back to his bed. "Now, lay back. I will get my sister to bring you some clothes."

Bonnie was hard headed… but at this moment she listened to him. And she wouldn't admit that looking into his eyes was bringing her a foreign comfort.

And even though it was wrong, Kol didn't want to look away from her. The defiance in her eyes to see her friends was masked a bit by the vulnerability that he could tell she was trying push away.

He didn't know how long he stared at her before a knock at the door brought him out of his gaze and his blonde sister walked through the door. No one missed Kol's eye roll.

"I brought you some fresh clothes, Bonnie." Rebekah said with a soft smile on her face. "Though they may dwarf you, but just so you can put on something fresh."

The shock expression on Bonnie's face could not be hidden, "You're…?"

"You've already met my sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. She insists on annoying you."

Rebekah shoved Kol, causing him to stumble back a little, "Do not listen to him, his jokes are more aggravating than his face."

A slight smile formed on Bonnie's face at their sibling bickery.

Rebekah laid the clothes she brought on Kol's bed, "We will be leaving you now. The bathroom is through those doors," she pointed to one of the doors in Kol's room, "I will be back to check on you later."

And with another smile, Rebekah made her way to exit out of the room, dragging a resistant Kol with her.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie didn't have time to linger on the fact that Rebekah was a vampire and Kol's sister. Instead, she shot up out of bed, ran into the bathroom, and threw her contents from her dinner earlier into the toilet.

She knew that using the magic she did to take out that werewolf would cause an effect on her, but surprisingly it was just now hitting her. Dark magic was still inside of her, and though it was dormant now after recovering in the summer, it could still come out if she wasn't in control. And being shot, left all of her walls down. When she woke up she felt a little disoriented, but she knew it was the coppery taste on her tongue, that had to be from Kol's blood, that made her feel a little at ease.

And now…. Now, she felt as if her insides were falling into a bottomless pit. Her head was pounding, and her skin felt on fire.

She didn't know exactly when she turned on the water in the shower and stepped inside, but she did know exactly when she slid down and sat on the shower floor.

She couldn't stop shaking as her body started going through a magical withdrawal.

* * *

When Caroline's eyes shot open, she sat up abruptly. She quickly registered that she was in bed in someone's room. When she was about to get out of bed, a familiar voice stopped her.

"Calm down love, you are alright now."

Her eyes connected with Professor Klaus Mikaelson, causing her to stay still. That's when everything started coming back. She, Bonnie, and Matt were ambushed by a few werewolves, Bonnie was shot, and Caroline was bitten by one of them.

She also remembered going in and out of conciseness, and Klaus helping her calm down.

"You saved me…?" Her voice was just a bit above a whisper, but she knew he heard her loud and clear.

He nodded. His eyes bored into hers, causing an unidentified feeling course through her.

"How…?"

"My blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite." His accented voice filled her ears.

"Who are you?" she asked. Because vampire blood couldn't just heal a werewolf, especially when it was deadly to vampires.

Before he could say anything, Rebekah uninvitingly burst through the door, with a frantic look on her face, "Oh good you're awake." She said to Caroline.

"This better be important, Rebekah…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing to her brothers a lot, "Something's wrong with Bonnie. She's locked herself in Kol's bathroom, and I can hear her shivering… she's shaking. And I think she's used some spell to where we can't get in."

No, Caroline thought, she knew what was happening. Before anyone could say anything else, she sped to Kol's room, not needing directions because she knew Bonnie's scent.

Kol was standing by his bathroom door, and Caroline began knocking on it, "Bonnie… it's me, let me in. It's just me… Caroline." It took a moment, but then the door creaked open, and Caroline rushed inside, closing it behind her, leaving the three Originals on the other side.

Caroline walked in on Bonnie holding on to her knees and shaking terribly. She turned off the shower water and bent down to her best friend.

"Bonnie…. Bonnie look at me." She held onto her shoulders, "Bonnie, _look_ at me."

Bonnie eye's slowly connected with Caroline's. "C-Care….." She felt as if she couldn't breathe. It was as if her magic was trying to forcefully take control of her.

"You can fight this Bonnie. This is just the withdrawal from the magic. You can fight this. You did it before. You can do this Bonnie." Caroline hated that her best friend had to go through this. This wasn't the first time she had a withdrawal from her magic; over the summer she experienced several, only this time it wasn't as bad. "You can do this. Do this Bonnie. Do this!"

She had to yell, because she knew that Bonnie wouldn't be able to hear her through too much coddling.

It took thirty minutes to calm Bonnie down, and though she was still a little out of it, she was able to dress into the clothes Rebekah brought for her, with Caroline's help.

Caroline helped her into bed and pulled the covers up over her. She gently brushed the hair out of her face, "I'm going to go find you some water, and I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded softly, feeling drained.

* * *

All three originals were now in their kitchen, drinking greedily from a blood bag.

"How is she able to sit in there?" Rebekah asked, wondering how Caroline was able to be around Bonnie at this time, "It felt as if she were sucking the life right out of me."

"You do know you are dead, Bex?" Kol may have held sarcasm against his sister, but he was wondering the same thing she was.

When Bonnie started going through her withdrawal, he felt as if all of his energy was weakening.

"So, it seems that the witch is more powerful than even she can handle." Klaus said, with an irritated look in his eyes. He was now consuming his second bag of blood, not liking the way he was feeling at the moment. "She needs to leave."

"She has a name, Nik." Rebekah said, defensively.

"Yes and its Bonnie." Caroline's voice rang through their ears.

They all turned to look at her, and could feel the anger radiating through her.

Caroline's glare remained on Klaus. She didn't like that he came off rude; knowing that Bonnie wasn't well. "I wanted to come and ask for some water, but we'll be out in five minutes.

Before she could turn to leave, Rebekah stopped her, "Wait," she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Ignore my brother, he doesn't have manners." She handed Caroline the bottle and smiled softly, "Please stay for the rest of the night. It's late, and both you and Bonnie need rest. You can stay."

Caroline let a small smile form to her lips at Rebekah's words, and went back upstairs to Bonnie, not giving Klaus a second look.

Kol smirked, "Well if you wanted her attention, brother, I think you got it."

Klaus through a knife at his brother, who caught it before it connected with his chest, and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving a laughing Kol.

* * *

It was _3:00 am_, and Rebekah lightly knocked on Kol's bedroom door, where Bonnie and Caroline were.

"Come in," she heard Caroline's whisper.

Rebekah walked in, "I didn't know if you would be awake. But I brought you some O negative." She said, handing her a mug full of blood.

"Thank you," she whispered. Caroline was holding on to Bonnie, as her head rested on her stomach, "She just fell asleep, so I was probably about to do the same in a few."

Rebekah couldn't help but feel contentment being near them, "It is amazing, the way you care for her."

"She's my best friend, I would die for her. And she would do the same for me. Actually she has." She smiled, and yawned afterwards.

"I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."

"Thank you, Rebekah, and thank you for the clothes and being nice."

Rebekah gave her a smile, and then left.

* * *

Bonnie woke up, to Caroline snuggled into her side. She couldn't help but smile a bit, not just because she was feeling extremely better from last night and had a wonderful sleep, but because every time she and Caroline went to sleep one way they always woke up the opposite way. It had always been like that, even when they were kids.

She sat up slowly, making sure she didn't wake her, and saw the digital clock on the nightstand. It read: _7:00am_. This was the first time she woke up early, and felt comfortable…. Well rested. Last night was hard, and she hated those moments she went through withdrawals. It didn't happen so much anymore, but the first month of summer, it happened every day, and it was extremely worse then. She could still do some magic; the simple spells and a few aneurysms here and there, but the big ones… the dangerous ones, like killing a werewolf, was something that she just couldn't do anymore without losing control.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, and before she could say anything, Rebekah walked in, holding a tray of food.

"I'm sorry…I was going to leave this out for you two for when you woke up," she whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered as well, trying not to wake Caroline.

They stayed in silence for a moment, both wanting to ask questions, but not sure how to say anything.

"You two have a great friendship. She really cares for you." Rebekah said, breaking the silence.

Bonnie smiled and looked down at Caroline, whom was still sleeping, "She's my best friend… my sister…. I would die for her. She's like my soulmate. I don't know where I would be without her." And it was true; she would do anything for her.

"I only wish to have a friendship like that."

Bonnie smiled, "Please… sit down. There's enough food on here for all of us… unless you've eaten?"

Rebekah sat down across from Bonnie, and started eating a piece of fruit. "I can tell you want to ask me something."

"That obvious," she laughed lightly, trying not to wake Caroline.

"Yes, ever since you found out I was related to Kol and Nik, you must have tons of questions."

"Actually I do…" After she took a sip of her orange juice she continued, "I know you all are vampires, but I feel something different when I'm near all of you, your energy is different. "

"Well, Bonnie, my family and I are the first vampires that were ever created. We are supposedly known as the Originals."

Bonnie almost choked on her fruit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a few little things I want to point out. Matt will be back in the next chapter lol. I haven't forgot about him. **

**Also, I know the characters may be OOC from the show, but at the end of the day this is how the originals would be if they led more human lives, they still have their snarky attitudes and their jokes lol, but they can be a bit different. Also, the way I have Caroline and Bonnie's friendship is pretty much how I said, they are soulmates. And I use that term as just a strong friendship, where they will always be there for one another. **

**As you can see Bonnie experienced a withdrawal from her magic, and it wasn't the first and it won't be the last. More of her past will be touched on when she used dark magic, when she was seduced by Professor Shane, when she went away for the summer with Caroline. Especially more will be revealed on how things were different in Mystic Falls without the Originals ever coming into play.**

**If you have any questions please ask, and I will try my best to answer it without giving too much away. Please review,and if you would like to read my rant for the show keep scrolling lol. If not, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**TVD Rant. **

**I'm going to be honest when I say that I wasn't really feeling the season finale of vampire diaries. Of course I was beyond pissed that they killed Bonnie, but after researching and reading so much, Julie Plec said that she will have a vital part in season 5. Which means she will most likely be a ghost. And I really hope she doesn't stay that way forever. I like her as human and as a powerful witch. I'm also mad that the last couple of episodes they give Bonnie amazing screen time and she's just this badass witch, and then Bam, she's dead. Really? How many times does a character that they don't let have that big of role sacrifice herself for friends who are mostly only worried about the triangles they are in. Trust me, I love Caroline's character, I do, but I just hate that Bonnie doesn't have more of a role. Hell, she doesn't even get any good love interests. I started liking Jeremy I did, but come on, he cheated on her with a ghost. She didn't want to be around him, then all of a sudden, its like they were all in love. Idk it was just annoying. **

**There are many viewers that can't stand Bonnie, and I just can't see why? Hmmm, maybe it's because she doesn't have much screen time or those life altering story lines, unless she's sacrificing for her friends. Think about it. The first season of TVD I couldn't stand Caroline, she was annoying. but when she became a vampire, and things started changing, I really started to like her. Honestly I just feel as if they can go further with Bonnie's storyline then they have gone so far. Think about it, her Bennett line, pretty much created vampires, helped Silas become immortal... and probably created werewolves as well, but anyways I'm going to stop there because my rant would probably be a whole other chapter. **

**Oh and the Kol and Bonnie scenes in the finale made me ship them harder... too bad it will never happen.**

**Okay sorry for the long rant! Please review =) xoxo**


End file.
